marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers (film)
The Avengers (also known as Avengers Assemble in the UK and Ireland) is a 2012 superhero film and the sixth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, based on the superhero team the Avengers created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The film is a crossover of all the films independently produced by Marvel Studios set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, namely Iron Man (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011). In the film, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury assembles Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye to battle Thor's adoptive brother Loki, who attempts to subjugate humanity by leading an invasion by the extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. The Avengers is the first major crossover in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first to be released by Walt Disney Pictures; the previous films were released by Paramount Pictures (apart from The Incredible Hulk which was distributed by Universal Studios) and as part of the deal of transfering the distribution rights from Paramount to Disney, the Paramount logo appears on the film, its promotion and its merchandise, as well as Paramount earning 8% of the films income. The Walt Disney Company is credited at the end of the film, however. The Avengers was directed by Joss Whedon and stars Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddleston and Samuel L. Jackson. The film was successful financially and critically and broke box-office records as the biggest weekend opening for a film and the fastest film to gross $1 billion worldwide. The film is statistically the most successful film released by Walt Disney to date and it regarded by many as one of the greatest superhero films of all time. Plot Nick Fury, the director of the espionage agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., a remote research facility, during an evacuation. His second-in-command, Maria Hill, explains that the Tesseract, an energy source of unknown potential, has activated and opened a portal through space, from which the exiled Asgardian prince Loki, steps through. Loki takes the Tesseract, and uses a sceptre to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel including Agent Clint Barton, and physicist consultant Dr. Erik Selvig in order to aid in his getaway. In response, Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative. Agent Natasha Romanoff recruits Dr. Bruce Banner in India, while Agent Phil Coulson visits Tony Stark and requests that he reviews Selvig's research. Fury himself approaches Steve Rogers with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract from Loki; Rogers is familiar with the Tesseract as it played a vital role in his World War II exploits. Romanoff, Coulson, Rogers, and Banner meet on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier before it goes airborne. It's there that Romanoff first mentions Coulson's collection of vintage Captain America trading cards. Dr. Banner is escorted to his lab after a brief meeting with Fury; Banner has been consulted to trace the gamma signature that the Tesseract radiates. After spending some time tracking the whereabouts of the Tesseract on the Helicarrier, a man of Loki's description is located in Europe. Iron Man, Captain America, and Romanoff travel to Stuttgart, Germany to apprehend Loki, who, with the aid of a mind-controlled Barton, is stealing iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract and demanding that people there kneel before him. After a battle with the heroes, Loki surrenders and is being returned to the Helicarrier in the Quinjet. Thor, Loki's adoptive brother and the Asgardian god of thunder, attempts to free Loki and reason with him. After a confrontation with Iron Man and Captain America, Thor accompanies them to imprison Loki on the Helicarrier. After Loki is put into the cell originally intended for the Hulk, Thor reveals to the team that Loki is allied with the Chitauri, a powerful and technologically advanced extraterrestrial race unknown to both Earth and Asgard. Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database while he works with Dr. Banner (and attempts to annoy him to the point of 'Hulking out.') Rogers is less than thrilled at Stark's behavior and confronts him. He then tells the two scientists to resume their work and investigates Phase Two, S. H. I. E. L. D.'s top secret weapons program. While all of this is going on, Romanoff speaks one on one with Loki, and eventually discovers that he plans on using Banner as a means of dismembering the team. After all of these things come to light, the Avengers are divided over how to deal with Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plan to harness the Tesseract’s power to develop weapons. Fury admits that the events in New Mexico a year before made S.H.I.E.L.D. aware of other extraterrestrial races that may threaten Earth. Weapons developed from the Tesseract would form a means of deterrence. As the group argues, Barton and Loki’s possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines. As Iron Man and Captain America attempt to restart the damaged engines, Banner transforms into the Hulk, despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him, and runs amok inside the ship, soon battling Thor. During a fight with Barton, Romanoff discovers that knocking him unconscious breaks Loki's mind control. Loki escapes his cell with the help of a possessed agent and traps Thor in the cell. Coulson confronts Loki in an attempt to rescue Thor, and Loki then stabs Coulson through his back with his staff before ejecting Thor from the ship and getting hit by Coulson's Revenge, a gun reverse-engineered from The Destroyer's energy. Fury confronts the expiring Coulson, whose words suggest his death can be used to give the team something to avenge. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. At Stark's New York-based home, Stark Tower, the group realizes that defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them in a public way so as to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Using a Tesseract-powered inter-dimensional generator Selvig has built, Loki opens a portal to the Chitauri fleet over Manhattan, summoning an invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York, but quickly conclude they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri and Leviathans descend. With help from Barton, Captain America and Thor evacuate civilians, while Banner transforms into the Hulk again and goes after Loki, comically beating him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's staff can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Despite Agent Hill and Fury's orders to not fire, a rogue jet launches the missile at Manhattan. Iron Man intercepts it and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet before running out of power and plummeting back to Earth. The Hulk catches him as he falls. The Avengers then apprehend Loki, who is still weak from his encounter with the Hulk. News channels confirm the legitimacy of the extraterrestrial attack and some Americans regard the Avengers with praise and thanks while others feel threatened by them and even call for their arrests. Thor escorts Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard to take responsibility for his crimes. Fury notes that the Avengers will go their separate ways until such time as a new world-threatening menace emerges. In the first post-credits scene, The Other tells his shadowy master that attacking Earth "would be to court Death". His master, Thanos turns and smiles. In a second post-credits scene, the Avengers — gathered at a shawarma restaurant and looking a bit worse for the wear — eat in silence. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of The Hulk *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Jenny Agutter as a member of the World Security Council *Powers Boothe as a member of the World Security Council *Arthur Darbinyan as a member of the World Security Council *Donald Li as a member of the World Security Council *Romy Rosemont as Shawna Lynde *James Eckhouse as Senator Boyton *Jerzy Skolimowski as Georgi Luchkov *Ashley Johnson as Beth the waitress *Stan Lee as himself *Damion Poitier as Thanos (No dialogue) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Howard Stark found the Tesseract at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger, studied it as seen in his notebook in Iron Man 2 and it was in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody ever since as seen at the end of Thor. *Erik Selvig is shown to be working on the cosmic cube, trying to find out how to harness its power. This shows that it is a continuation from Thor. *In the beginning of the film, Selvig made mention to Fury that the Tesseract was giving off low levels of gamma radiation, nothing harmful to hurt humans. However, Fury reminds him that even low levels of gamma radiation can be harmful, clearly reminding him of what happened to Bruce Banner and how he became the Hulk. *Steve Rogers has a number of flashbacks to his time in the war as he punches a boxing bag, many of these are events that occurred in Captain America: The First Avenger. His montage also includes a glimpse of his half-frozen body and a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist exclaiming that he's alive, a moment that was not seen in the earlier film. *Steve Rogers discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. phase 2's contingency plan is to use the Cosmic Cube's energy to make weapons using Arnim Zola's Hydra energy weapons as seen in Captain America: The First Avenger as a reference point to create their own arsenal of weaponry. *When Phil Coulson tries to contact Tony Stark in Stark Tower, Stark claims that "This is the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark." This is a reference to Life Model Decoys (LMDs) that appear in the comics as duplicates for characters. *Tony Stark reminds Phil Coulson that he was "unsuitable" for the Avengers Initiative, as stated in Nick Fury's evaluation file on Tony at the end of Iron Man 2. Instead, he remains a consultant. *When Thor returns to Earth, Loki asks him how much dark energy Odin had to use to send him there, confirming that the Bifrost is still destroyed. *Phil Coulson refers to The Destroyer's attack on New Mexico depicted in Thor and reveals that S.H.I.E.L.D. is developing weapons made from parts of it. *Bruce Banner refers to his fight with Abomination in The Incredible Hulk when Stark offers a visit to Stark Tower, saying "Thanks, but last time I was in New York, I kind of broke... Harlem." *Bruce Banner is said to have avoided a Hulk incident for over a year, meaning that the events of The Avengers take place over a year after The Incredible Hulk. During this time, he has spent his time travelling Asia to help the sickly. *A mid credits scene reveals that Loki's ally and the Other's master was Thanos, setting him up as the villain in later films. *Agent Coulson tells Thor that his love interest Jane Foster has been hidden from Loki by S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury tells Bruce Banner he has been protecting him from other forces searching for him, meaning General Ross. *Pepper Potts' friendship with Phil Coulson echoes (much to Stark's dismay) the extended opening sequence of Iron Man 2 as seen on the Blu-ray. *Bruce Banner refers to the alternate opening sequence of The Incredible Hulk where Bruce tried to commit suicide. In the Wishbone lab, Banner tells the rest of the team "I got low. I didn't see an end to it, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the "Other Guy" spat it out." *Captain America references either Adolf Hitler or Johann Schmidt when he comes face to face with Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. *The song Tony Stark plays from the Quinjet when he makes his grand entrance in Captain America and Loki's fight, Shoot to Thrill by Australian rock band AC/DC,was also played during Tony's arrival at the Stark Expo at the beginning of Iron Man 2. *When Rogers talks to Stark about Coulson and why he did what he did, Rogers mentions "sometimes it's no way out." Stark replies he has heard that before, refering back to Yinsen, who saved his life in Iron Man. This makes it the first time in any way that Yinsen is somewhat mentioned since Iron Man. Title The film's official title around the world is Marvel's The Avengers. In the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland, Walt Disney Pictures made the decision to reclassify the film as Avengers Assemble to avoid confusion with the popular British 1960s spy television series of the same title. The British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) officially classifies the film as Marvel Avengers Assemble. Production *The film was shot in Cleveland, Ohio, Los Angeles, California, Michigan, Long Island, New York and New Mexico. Reception The Avengers set the all-time industry record at the box office, grossing $207.4 million in America and $641.8 million globally, twelve days after its release. It opened internationally on April 25, 2012 and by May 8, 2012, it had already made over $700 million globally. It was also the fastest movie to make $200 million domestically, after only three days. It opened May 3, in Russia, with $17.9 million, made $17.4 million in China, and The Avengers was the Biggest opening weekend of all time in Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, Ecuador, Peru, Central America, Bolivia, Hong Kong, Malaysia, New Zealand, and Philippines. The film took Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest's record aas the highest-grossing Disney film of all time. It also beat Spider-Man 3's record as the highest-grossing Marvel film and beat The Dark Knight's record as the highest-grossing superhero film of all time. The film recived high critical acclaim. It scored a 93% approval rating on Rotton Tomatos. The film was well received for its writing, acting, action, visuals, and music. The film is considered one of the best superhero films ever. Sequel A sequel is currently being planned. Josh Whedon will reprise his duties as both writier and director. Scarlett Johansson was reportly offered twenty-million dollars to be in the film. Walt Disney Pictures announced that the film will be released on May 1st 2015. Videos Video:The Avengers (2012) Teaser Trailer HD 720p|The Avengers teaser trailer Video:Marvel_Studios'_The_Avengers_The_Intros|The Avengers cast at Comic Con. Video:Road to The Avengers - THOR Exclusive Blu-Ray Featurette HD 1080p .mp4|Road to The Avengers. Video:Assembly Begins! (Marvel's The Avengers)|The Assembly Begins. Video:Captain America - Secret Ending (Avengers Teaser)|Teaser Trailer 2 Video:Marvel's The Avengers- Trailer (OFFICIAL)|Official Trailer Video:Marvel's The Avengers Super Bowl XLVI Commercial (Extended)|Super Bowl Trailer Video:Marvel Avengers Assemble (2012)|Second Official Trailer File:THE AVENGERS -|Clip: Maria Hill File:The Avengers (2012) - Clip Black Widow Interrogation|Clip: Black Widow Interrogation File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Face Off|Clip: Thor vs. Iron Man face Off File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Loki Imprisoned|Clip: Loki Imprisoned File:The Avengers (2012) - Clip Head Count|Clip: Head Count File:The Avengers - The Hulk VS Loki 1080p|Clip: Hulk vs Loki File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Captain America and Thor Battle|Clip: Captain America and Thor fight together. File:Marvel's The Avengers IMAX 3D TV Spot|"IMAX 3D" TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Head Count" TV Spot (HD)|"Head Count" File:THE AVENGERS - 'Kids' Choice Awards' TV Spot (HD)|NICK´S Kids Choice Awards TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Team" TV Spot (HD)|"Team" File:THE AVENGERS - "Hulk Smash!" TV Spot (SD)|"HULK Smash" File:THE AVENGERS - "Roll Call" TV Spot (HD)|"Roll Call" File:THE AVENGERS - "Suit Up" TV Spot (HD)|"Suit Up" File:THE AVENGERS - "Isolated" TV Spot (HD)|"Isolated" File:THE AVENGERS - Extended 'Captain America' TV Spot (SD)|'Captain America' TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - Extended "Thor" TV Spot (SD)|'Thor' TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - Extended 'Iron Man' TV Spot (SD)|'Iron Man' TV Spot File:Marvel's The Avengers The Hulk|'Hulk' TV Spot File:The Avengers (2012) - Featurette Assemble|Featurette: Assemble File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Wild Ride|Featurette: Wild Ride File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Tension|Featurette: Tension File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Threat|Featurette: Threat File:Marvel's The Avengers Red Carpet World Premiere|Red Carpet World Premiere Event File:New Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot|Critics approval File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 11|Historically awesome File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 12|#1 Box Office File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 15 - Labor Day|Labor Day File:Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One Avengers Assembled Preview|Phase One: Avengers Assembled Preview File:Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One Avengers Assembled Box Set Trailer|Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One: Avengers Assembled Box Set File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Trailer|The Avengers Blu-Ray Trailer File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 1|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 1 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 2|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 2 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 3|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 3 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 4|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 4 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 5|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 5 File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 1|Featurette Clip 1 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 2|Featurette Clip 2 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 5|Featurette Clip 3 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 3|Featurette Clip 4 - A Visual Journey File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 4|Featurette Clip 5 - A Visual Journey File:Marvel's The Avengers Deleted Scene 1|Deleted Scene Clip - Bruce Banner File:Marvel's The Avengers Deleted Scene 2|Deleted Scene Clip - Maria Hill Gallery Assemble2012.jpg|Teaser poster. Avengers logo.jpg|Official logo for the film. psccN.jpg|The Avengers After Defeating Loki Avengers live banner.jpg|Avengers. Avengers_team_assemble.png|Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes promo art. Avengers banner.jpg|Banner featuring Captain America, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Thor for the Avengers. Avengers banner 2.jpg|Banner featuring Nick Fury, Loki, Hawkeye and Black Widow for the Avengers. Int Avengers banner 1.jpg|International Avengers banner. Int Avengers banner 2.jpg|International Avengers banner. Avengersbanner.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D and The Avengers banner Avengers team.jpg|The Avengers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark. Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America AvengersPoster1.jpg|Official Promo poster. 1860478a2super.jpg|The Avengers team assembled. Avengers Cast.png|The Avengers cast. Avengersbig3.jpg|Official merchandise logo featuring The Big Three. Black Widow sdcc.jpg|Black Widow promo art. Iron Man sdcc.jpg|Iron Man promo art. Hulk sdcc.jpg|Hulk promo art. Captain America sdcc.jpg|Captain America promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor promo art. Hawkeye sdcc.jpg|Hawkeye promo art. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Agents of SHIELD promo art. The Avengers sdcc.jpg|Avengers promo art. Avenger.jpg|Promo banner of Iron Man & Black Widow. Avnegers thor & cap.png|Promo banner of Thor & Captain America. Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png|Promo banner of Hawkeye & S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap.jpg|Cap's modern costume on display. Hawkeye avengers movie.JPG|Hawkeye from the teaser trailer. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Nick fury in the Avengers briefing room. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor from the teaser trailer. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.30.56 PM.png|The SHIELD Helicarrier Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury Captain America's Suit in The Avengers.png|Cap's Suit Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.45.19 PM.png|Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America Iron man_avengers.JPG|Iron Man Shieldavengers.JPG|S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 10.00.56 PM.png|Loki being taken as a prisoner Agent coulson avengerstrailer.PNG|Agent Coulson. Thor avengers hammer-lightning.jpg|Thor using a lighting strike. Avengers Aliens.jpg|Loki's alien army invading Earth. Loki's army.jpg|Loki's Army. 2012 the avengers 015.JPG 2012 the avengers 014.JPG 2012 the avengers 013.JPG 2012 the avengers 011.JPG 2012 the avengers 010.JPG Avengers_assemble.jpg|Promotional cover art. Avengers_Trio.png|Official Promo art. Avengers_conceptart.jpg|Concept art by Ryan Meinerding. Quinjet.jpg|The Quinjet. Quinjetart.jpg|Quinjet Promo art. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Promo art. Loki promo.jpg|Loki Promo art. Avengers team promo.jpg|The Avengers Promo art. sneakpeakconceptart.PNG|Promotional Art. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Avengers: Solo #1 ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Avengers: Solo #2 theavengersmariahill.jpg|Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) and Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson). Behind-the-scenes-new-avengers.jpg|Behind the scenes with Whedon, Ruffalo, & Downey Jr. theavengersblackwidow.jpg|Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson). theavengershawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner). 888224629.jpg|Promo poster for The Avengers. Photo-4.jpg 2mqudll.jpg|The Avengers on the Empire cover. Avengersposterart.gif|Animated poster. Avengers101.jpg|Coulson and Thor. Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The avengers poster-banner.JPG|Banner. Avengersbanner2.jpg|Banner. Avengersinternational.jpg|Japanese ad. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.jpg|Promotional Japanese Captain America Poster. Avengers_Japanese-IronMan.jpg|Promotional Japanese Iron Man Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Thor.jpg|Promotional Japanese Thor Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Hulk.jpg|Promotional Japanese Hulk Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Hawkeye.jpg|Promotional Japanese Hawkeye Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Widow.jpg|Promotional Japanese Black Widow Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Fury.jpg|Promotional Japanese Nick Fury Poster. S.H.I.E.L.D.Helicarrier.jpg|The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Cap_ThorAvengers.jpg|Captain America and Thor Banner. Avengers HIM.jpg|Iron Man and Hulk banner. avengersver23xlg.jpg|Hawkeye and Black Widow banner. avengerswallpaper1.jpg photo13s.jpg|The Wishbone Lab in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. photo14sy.jpg|Computers in the wishbone lab. photo10lc.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier aircraft hanger. Avengerspromos.png hersheysmarvelposter2.png|Hershey's Limited Edition Poster. tumblrm1grrxoh2u1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1grywju2b1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gs4yrypo1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gsbbibcj1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. Avengers German poster.jpg|German poster. Avengerpromos.png Vingadores Avengers.jpg|Spanish poster. image19sc.jpg BW.jpg|Mondo Black Widow poster. HE.jpg|Mondo Hawkeye poster. Avengers-mondo_Hulk.jpg|Mondo Hulk Poster. thor-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo Thor Poster. Avengers_Mondo_IronMan.jpg|Mondo Iron Man Poster. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo Captain America poster. Ew avengers bigthree.jpg Ew avengers blackfury.jpg Ew Avengers HulkHawk.jpg mondo-avengers.jpg|Mondo's Avengers poster. 3126x.jpg|Japanese poster. Filming avengers-nyc2-570x380.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-15.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. avengers-nyc1.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-05.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. AVENGERS_CAP_hurt_Thot.jpg|Thor and Captain America on set. the-avengers-set-photos-0819-2.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set. Chris Evans and Jermey Renner on Set.png|Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. avengers-nyc11-442x570.jpg|Tony Stark and Thor on set. ntfavengers.jpg|The team with Stan Lee. Avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris thor & tom loki set.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Tom Hiddleston as Loki on set. Snapped-on-Set-Chris-Evans-Chris-Hemsworth-Film-The-Avengers-1-580x435.jpg|Thor facing off Loki's mysterious army. AvengersBTSLoki Thor.png|Behind the Scenes with Tom Hiddleston (Loki) and Chris Hemsworth (Thor). Thor Swag.jpg|Thor Swag Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. AvengersNYCity2.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Cap. avengers-nyc5.jpg|Cap on set. avengers-nyc9.jpg|Chris Evans on set. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png|Chris Evans on set. Avengebanner0005layer2.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye). AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye) aboard the Quinjet. Avengercap9.jpg|On set with Chris Evans (Captain America). Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. the-avengers-central-park-filming-0903-1.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. tumblr_lqybw1lud71qajc4eo5_250.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Evans' Steve Rogers. chris-hemsworth-robert-downey-jr--large-msg-131533295215.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Hemsworth's Thor. robert-downey-jr-the-avengers-shooting-on-location-03.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. bleachcx.jpg|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man). drtgdfgb.png|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man). Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|On set with Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye) clint.PNG|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avenger 4.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avengersproduction03830.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. gh14388r.jpg|On set with Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye). gh17709r.jpg|Joss Whedon on set with Captain America's Shield. gh00681r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Samuel L. Jackson. gh05086r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Chris Hemsworth. gh20161r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Mark Ruffalo. 62069282131cb5c98f62o.jpg|Joss Whedon and Scarlett Johansson. 6206923687fee06d5746o.jpg|Joss on set with Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans. Avengers_setphoto.jpg|Joss Whedon and crew, with Cobie Smulders and Samuel L.Jackson on set. Concept Art 6rt5tthth.png 65uj6jy6j.png 32w6g2gw3f.png etgdryhhe.png R4yhr4t5yheyh.png Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-2.jpg Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-1.jpg|Helicarrier concept art. 13419546.png 13632505.png 86534800.png 88329800.png avengersbymanaramad483i.jpg marvelnew.jpg|Concept art. 6russianwarehouseupdate.jpg 059max.jpg 225max.jpg 325max.jpg 770max.jpg 827max.jpg forest101310web.jpg tumblrm3nq4mk57p1qakwwx.jpg 878max.jpg hangar101310upweb.jpg hc6760previs1.jpg img03lg.jpg starkbuilding01sj080310.jpg theaterweb.jpg starkbuildingview010805.jpg tonystarksuitcontaineru.jpg img07lg.jpg img09lg.jpg img10lg.jpg img12lg.jpg img13lg.jpg img15lg.jpg img18lg.jpg img19lg.jpg img21lg.jpg img26lg.jpg img27lg.jpg img29lg.jpg sdevicev3d.jpg shieldthorgun10d.jpg shieldthorgun1b.jpg img02lg.jpg lokigago2.jpg lokishackles02a.jpg img00lg.jpg img01lg.jpg tumblrm43vo9zsly1r2j1bk.jpg mb2820previs.jpg 47031337385532267089151.jpg updateko.jpg tumblrm4xep39mac1r25d69.jpg tumblrm4xemxekix1r25d69.jpg img05lg.jpg exterior20calcuttaupdat.jpg 61809932.jpg 41473037385526267089720.jpg 45680744577801543438726.jpg 41216534053561268482213.jpg 41278161.jpg m4hp5gtMKg1qgictio1_1280.jpg D23 Expo AvengersD2310.jpeg AvengersD239.jpeg AvengersD238.jpeg AvengersD237.jpeg AvengersD236.jpeg AvengersD235.jpeg AvengersD234.jpeg AvengersD233.jpeg AvengersD232.jpeg AvengersD231.jpeg Green Room Pictures AvengersGR11.jpeg AvengersGR10.jpeg AvengersGR9.jpeg AvengersGR8.jpeg AvengersGR7.jpeg AvengersGR6.jpeg AvengersGR5.jpeg AvengersGR4.jpeg AvengersGR3.jpeg AvengersGR2.jpeg AvengersGR1.jpeg Premiere 142624801_AE_1879_738A2D7F8EE781FBBDD257610F34C8B5.JPG 142624801_AE_1904_B39E6C5A051C82D2FB4669485D8FA336.JPG 142624801_AE_1923_878F789F79B58D40D8200B07E3C9343A.JPG 142624801_AE_1936_AB4C0939D3039CEEEE565D75960D1B08.JPG 142624801_AE_1952_DB1B051F0E1C05BE4DC0C1ADCC697688.JPG 142624801_AE_1974_9BF3A67B97B42EE935A737552C7D3DAF.JPG 142624801_AE_1990_870587B0BA8BDB6482CD90CF2A9A52C8.JPG 142624801_AE_2030_D144C697E78F6D552565933D248DC6CB.JPG 142624801_AE_2056_0BDBD3AF28FEC333DEBF64F116981DB0.JPG 142624801_AE_2085_9810112D685E37DAB4248306639DCFDA.JPG 142624801_AE_2110_1165D45E066EC43A872F615A24B2B97E.JPG 142624801_AE_2134_B391A5A3A92EE0AC9875E6A02540BDED.JPG 142624801_AE_2152_8F677C6BBC6CC44AB9557138DA5ED364.JPG 142624801_AE_2195_1F7D3D4CC4C366F39E6253AB65F66133.JPG 142624801_AE_2206_BA2621DA58209AB83C7154EFE712595D.JPG 142624801_AE_2249_3F22F07406011A68102466BFC4041DD5.JPG 142624801_AE_2289_B44C2D9DF79231B4503A3C3856242BB8.JPG 142624801_AE_2310_E5D4E0A738702B1997147C3178149352.JPG 142624801_AE_2422_08996E8CEA7B6D323434DC3E0DC7944E.JPG 142624801_AE_2319_EBE194A0E526A7CDD9F65F7735369AFA.JPG 142624801_AE_2347_8179805E60BFCA082899DAF7AD0302C0.JPG 142624801_AE_2507_BF3BCFFA6D1B6C07955A63A25E03DA90.JPG 142624801_AE_2492_625B0AA7F11E9D32ABDC126A706E40E2.JPG 142624801_AE_2519_36A4E49472080B81FA0088DCB754179F.JPG Marvel_premiere_91.jpg Marvel_premiere_93.jpg Marvel_premiere_94.jpg Marvel_premiere_95.jpg Marvel_premiere_96.jpg Marvel_premiere_97.jpg Marvel_premiere_98.jpg Marvel_premiere_99.jpg dotavengers.jpg References External links * Official site * imdb * first showing * The Avengers - unofficial movie news source Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe